


Woo me with flowers

by CreativeHale (CreativeShadows)



Series: Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oblivious Erica, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes - Freeform, flowers as a declaration of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeShadows/pseuds/CreativeHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on - erciareyes asked: Berica. working at the same company (Erica has just started working there) and Boyd is totally smitten with her but very very shy. So he starts sending her flowers, anonymous of course, with little hints as to who he is and cute compliments. What he doesn’t know is that Erica already knows it’s Boyd sending the flowers bc Stiles works in the flower shop and told her about the flowers the first day Boyd came around. After all Stiles didn’t know it was supposed to be a secret. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woo me with flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erciareyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/gifts).



“I look forward to seeing what you can offer us Miss Reyes” Laura Hale said as she shook Erica’s hand.

“Thank you, I assure you, I will help this company shine” Erica released the handshake, offering a smile to her new boss before turning to leave the beautifully decorated office. She opened the door to reveal a man with dark skin blocking her path, mid knock.

“Sorry” he offered as he turned to the side to let her pass, she smiled at him briefly before walking out the door, turning her head slightly to lock eyes with him before walking toward the elevator. The thought of him not leaving her until she was nearly home.

 

***

 

Erica had been working at the company for two weeks when it first happened. She was trying to balance some of the files for the latest charity project in her arms when she almost knocked over a bunch of flowers on her desk. She managed to put the files on her chair before admiring the new addition, red carnations. They were beautiful. She walked out of her office and peered down the hall into the other three offices on her floor, they all seemed to be busy working; Boyd on the phone, Clyde shredding some papers and Lila filing her nails while conversing with a woman seated in front of her.

She walked back into her room and moved the charity folder to the floor next to her so she could sit down. She turned the bouquet, already watered and in a glass vase, until she noticed a card. She pulled it out and started reading.

**_Admiration. That is what I have for you. My favourite colour is green._ **

That was it, no name, no nothing. Interesting. A secret admirer, surely it must be someone at work? Someone who had easy access to her office maybe? She allowed herself to ponder over it for a minute before moving them to the top of the small filing cabinet next to her desk and turning back to look at the files for the runway charity event.

 

***

 

“Ooh these are lovely” Erica called back into the shop, inhaling deeply into one of the fifteen bouquets before her.

“Yeah, just don’t mess, they’re for a wedding reception and the maid of honour is coming to pick them up later” Stiles called back as he walked into the prep room out back, where Erica was looking over his current projects. “What brings you here anyway?”

“Oh Stiles, you know I don’t need an excuse to come and see you” She said, folding her arms, fanning her fingers on one hand and checking her nails.

“Well, I’ll believe that when I see it but I’m not biting, how is work?” he smirked, as he moved to one of his working benches with a dozen roses lying on the surface, starting to trim them. 

“Its fine, my boss is the best and I seem to work with the most attractive people ever, which always helps” she chuckled slightly, before sitting on the stool next to Stiles.

“There it is” Stiles chuckled as he wrapped the roses “Who is he?”

“Well, I don’t know exactly” she confessed; not bothering to acknowledge how well Stiles clearly new her, after their fling a few years back, they’d remained the best of friends, she even earned herself a spot close to that of Scott and Lydia in Stiles’ circle of friends. 

“You don’t know?” Stiles asked incredulously turning to look at her a little. 

“Yeah, I’ve had someone put flowers on my desk for the past few weeks. I think it’s someone at work, but I can’t be sure, I mean I’ve only been there for a month now. Plus I’ve only been talking to Boyd and he doesn’t seem like the type, he’s quite closed off, I don’t know him well enough to judge I suppose, he’s a really nice guy, enjoys his job.” She stated, recalling some of her conversations and smiling to herself. 

“Have you asked Boyd if it’s him?” Stiles asked, turning back to wrapping his roses.

“Well, no but I can’t be sure and I don’t want to make a fool of myself.” 

“Fair enough, tell me about this Boyd anyway” Stiles moved to put the roses in a vase with other rose bouquets and moved back to clear the thorns from the bench.

“Well his name is Boyd” She rolled her eyes at herself because obviously his name is Boyd, “Vernon actually, but he goes by Boyd, that’s irrelevant, he works on the same floor as me. He’s pretty much the accountant for the place, he’s in charge of overseeing whether the money coming in, covers the cost of the events we host.”

“Sounds interesting, maybe I should hire him, have him look over my money, I think Kira keeps doing the books wrong. Although God knows how she can’t calculate my sales, I work in a flower shop; I don’t own a corporate business.” Stiles commented.

“Hey, she’s not that bad, plus Scott would never forgive you if you fired her” Erica pointed out, Scott had pretty much fallen in love with Kira the minute Stiles hired her, a quirky Asian beauty who helped him get over his constant pining of Allison.

Lydia and Allison had been going strong for the past four years. Not long after she had been introduced to their circle of friends. At the time she was Scott’s girlfriend. He was pretty heartbroken, but he couldn’t deny now that Lydia and Allison were made for each other. Erica was surprised that their friendship group hadn’t suffered, it had been tense for a month or two, but after that, they seemed stronger than ever. 

“True” Stiles said before a thought struck him. “Wait, did you say his name was Vernon?” Stiles asked turning to look at her and fold his arms, a knowing look in his eyes; a smirk played on his lips.

“Yeah, why?” Erica frowned, looking up at her best friend.

“I think I found your mystery guy” Stiles chuckled a little before he moved to grab a selection of different coloured chrysanthemums that had been resting in dye.

“What do you mean?” Erica questioned, turning slightly on the stool.

“What flowers did you have?” 

“The first ones were red carnations, the second pink gladioli’s and the third -” 

“Let me guess, white and blue calla lilies?” Stiles lifted his eyebrows up in question as he sorted the flowers into a decent looking bouquet. 

“Yes, but how did you… he bought them from here didn’t he?” Erica smiled, feeling butterflies in her stomach like she was fifteen again. 

“He sure did, it was Boyd by the way, in case you hadn’t caught onto that” he teased. 

“Yes, yes smarty pants, I realise that” She got up, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder and walked to pick her bag up from the floor in the corner. 

“What should I do? Confront him? That might be awkward.” 

“No, I’ve got a better idea, he’s coming to get another bouquet tomorrow morning and no I’m not showing you them.” Stiles stated pointing a loose flower at her.

“Fine” She hung her bag on her shoulder. “I’ll just have to see you tomorrow.” 

“I look forward to it” Stiles smiled. Erica felt herself beam at the thought of tomorrow, she kissed Stiles on the cheek before moving to leave, Boyd was going to have a surprise in the morning.

 

***

 

Erica looked at herself in the mirror before she left, admiring the way her red blouse hugged her waist, combined with her black pencil skirt and heels; she looked great. After fluffing her blonde curls and reapplying her red lipstick, she grabbed her keys and left her apartment. She felt a little nervous driving down to Stiles’ shop; he’d text her the time Boyd was due to pick her flowers up. She was about to meet her secret admirer who wasn’t so secret anymore. She thought about it all last night, trying to piece together the clues he had obviously left her in the cards.

The first card: ‘ _Admiration. That is what I have for you. My favourite colour is green’_

She remembered their conversation about the park and how he commented on how he liked the colour of fresh grass, how green it looked. He enjoyed the peace and quiet at night, so you have chance to think and breathe in the fresh air.

The second card: with the gladioli’s ‘ _strength of character, one of your best qualities. I enjoy late night drives’_

The conversation they had about Starbuck’s, how he enjoyed grabbing a coffee in the middle of the night and just driving, listening to music.

And lastly the third card with the gorgeous calla lilies ‘ _these flowers of magnificent beauty don’t outshine you. I have a cat named Oscar”_

They had, had a conversation about his cat as he had to go to work a little late after dropping him at the vets. She mentally kicked herself that she hadn’t worked it out on her own.

She allowed her feelings for him to float to the surface. With starting a new job she didn’t want to create tension at work if his feelings weren’t reciprocated, but that clearly wasn’t the case. Her smile didn’t leave her face until she parked round the back of ‘Stilinski flowers’. Breathing out a little, she tried to psych herself up. She can do this. When she wants something she gets it with no fear, this time, she feels hesitant, but that only proves to her that she needs to listen to her gut feeling. She walked round to the front entrance just as she spotted Boyd walking out the door.

 

“Hey stranger” She called, walking up to him, trying to supress her smirk. Boyd smiled a little, ducking his head down, flowers in hand. “I have clearly been blind for the last month.” She hesitated a little before continuing, but Boyd beat her to it. 

“Yes, these are for you, though I didn’t get chance to put them in your vase yet.” He smiled, holding them out. She released the strap of her handbag on her shoulder and took the orange roses off him, inhaling deeply, savouring the sweet smell. 

“Can I be forgiven for not realising?” She smiled up at him, nearly catching a breath at how perfect he was. 

“I’m sure I can do that. How did you know in the end?” Boyd said, toying with something in his hand. 

“I’m friends with the owner” She admitted, biting her lip, looking up at him through her eye lashes. 

“Ah, I see” he smiled. “Here” he moved a little closer to her and pressed a card, like all the others, into her hand.

She frowned a little before turning it over in her free hand and read it.

**_‘Your personality fascinates me, how do you feel about dinner? You’ll find me in office three’_ **

Erica beamed, before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. He leant into her touch, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Dinner sounds perfect”


End file.
